1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to guns for use in urban combat.
2. Related Art
During urban warfare, many times a warfighter may be faced with a situation in which, in taking a position for cover, the warfighter may be located immediately adjacent a building corner, a doorway corner or some other obstacle that blocks line of sight to a target. While imaging devices, such as scopes and the like, are flexible enough to be used to generate a suitable image of the target regardless of line of sight, a conventional firearm lacks an ability to be effectively fired at the target from behind the corner or obstacle without exposing a substantial portion of the warfighter's body to return fire.
One solution employed by warfighters is to, while standing adjacent a corner and holding a firearm in a ready to fire manner, rotate a conventional firearm such that a transverse axis of a gunstock of the gun is disposed generally parallel to the ground and then to extend the firearm around a corner while using a thumb to actuate the trigger. While this solution reduces the area of the warfighter's body to return fire, it has several disadvantages including that of reduced control over actuation of the trigger and over the recoil of the firearm.